worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles of the SOS Imperial Armed Forces
Ground Vehicles M38 Shogun Heavy Tank The M38 Shogun heavy tank forms the mailed fist of the Empress' wrath on the battlefield. Comparable to the Solarian Terminator, Byzantine Baneblade, and Bragulan Dredka tanks across a wide variety of metrics, the Shogun is both an unstoppable force and an immovable object, capable of simultaneously inflicting and absorbing obscene amounts of damage. The M38's turret mounts a pair of independently-elevating 305mm/50 caliber railguns and two coaxial 57mm gauss cannons for its primary offensive armaments. Secondary armaments include a hull-mounted M749 laser cannon, a remote-operated weapon station atop the main turret with a pair of plasma Gatling guns, and two pairs of FIM-262 Meteor rocket pods, with each pair mounted along the sides of the main turret; the tank can also accomodate an additional four remote-operated weapons stations atop the main turret, each fitted with an M358 gauss GPMG and M570 automatic grenade launcher. The Shogun's defenses are just as comprehensive, with point-defense lasers, void shielding, powerful ECM and ECCM, and composite armor. The M38 Shogun also functions as a mobile battlefield networking hub, with a highly comprehensive command, control, communications, computers, intelligence, surveillance, and reconaissance (C4ISR) suite that enables it to gather, process, and relay data to other friendly forces out in the field. One of its more curious features is the loudspeaker array mounted on the rear of the main turret, which is used to broadcast music and propaganda for psychological warfare purposes. M256 King Oni Self-Propelled Artillery The primary heavy artillery platform of the SOS Imperial Armed Forces, the M256 King Oni is based on a radically modified version of the basic M38 Shogun chassis, with an additional two sets of tracks to improve stability. The basic model is equipped with a single turret-mounted 46cm/50 caliber siege railgun for its main offensive armament; for close-range defense, it is also equipped with a hull-mounted M749 laser cannon, two remote-operated weapons stations atop the main turret each fitted with an M358 gauss GPMG and M570 automatic grenade launcher, and four FIM-262 Meteor rocket pods. M53 Tiger Armored Car The M53 Tiger armored car is the vehicle of choice for the SOS Imperial Armed Forces' motorized infantry units. A highly compact and versatile fighting platform, it combines heavy protection for a vehicle of its size and weight class with great speed and maneuverability over various terrains. In addition to a driver and gunner, the M53 can comfortably carry a squad of eight Guardsmen or Marines with full kit. Standard armament consists of twin-linked M79 gauss cannons and a coaxial M358 gauss GPMG and M570 automatic grenade launcher, all accomodated in a remote-controlled turret mounted atop the roof. The M53 chassis is versatile enough that it has been adapted into a number of specialist platforms: M55 Habu Self-Propelled Artillery/Tank Destroyer One of the more radical modifications to the basic M53 chassis, the M55 Habu is used to provide quick and effective fire support on the ground for Guard and Marine infantry forces. It is fitted with a three-gun turret, containing two 40mm gauss cannons flanking a deployable variable-length 105mm railgun. When on the move, the railgun's barrel is typically kept in a retracted position, though it can be rapidly deployed (typically to a length of 37 calibers) to effectively deal with enemy vehicles and fortifications; a full three-gun salvo from the railgun and both gauss cannons can make extremely short work of most light vehicles and can deal considerable damage to most fortifications. The railgun performs best when the vehicle is stopped and properly stabilized, however; with full stabilization and the barrel fully lengthened to 52 calibers, the railgun is capable of hurling a wide variety of munitions over extremely great dristances. The dual 40mm gauss cannons can also double as effective anti-aircraft and anti-infantry weapons. M57 Bakemono Combat Support Vehicle The M57 Bakemono is a highly versatile combat support platform that can perform a wide range of functions on the battlefield. Its primary purpose is to function as a mobile battlefield network hub; to that end, it is equipped with a compact yet comprehensive C4ISR suite that enables it to gather, process, and relay data to friendly forces all over the battlefield. The Bakemono is also equipped with sophisticated ECM and ECCM systems for protection against enemy electronic warfare. While the Bakemono is primarily a support vehicle, it can also pack a considerable punch. Its primary offensive weapon is a turret-mounted ion cannon that can fry most electronics in a single shot, making it effective against vehicles, power-armored infantry, cyborgs, and robots. A coaxial M749 laser cannon provides additional protection against enemy infantry. M59 Okami MLRS/Air Defense Vehicle Similar to the M55 Habu, the M59 Okami is designed to provide ground-based fire support for Guard and Marine infantry, though it accomplishes its mission through the liberal application of rockets and missiles instead of railguns and gauss cannons. The turret of the standard Tiger is replaced with a set of rear-mounted missile pods, which can fire a variety of guided and unguided munitions in rapid succession. Okamis configured for the anti-aerospace role are fitted with a highly sophisticated sensors package and an enhanced battlefield networking suite, allowing them to double as effective command and control vehicles in the absence of M57 Bakemonos. Its only weapons for self-defense are an M570 automatic grenade launcher and M358 gauss GPMG mounted in the front right hull, next to the driver. M210 Samurai Main Battle Tank The backbone of the SOS Imperial Armed Forces' armored divisions, the M210 Samurai MBT is an old yet reliable design, with its basic design dating back to the immediate post-Great Crusade period. The first Samurais first saw service with SOS Imperial Marine Corps armored forces during the pacification of the Risea Sector in 3157, though full adoption of the tank was not accomplished until the early 3300s, when the last of the M109 Yamabushis were retired from SOS Imperial Guard service. The M210 Samurai is a fairly standard MBT by galactic standards, with a 140mm/55 caliber railgun for its main armament. Secondary armaments include a coaxial M597 gauss HMG, an additional hull-mounted M597 gauss HMG, two remote-operated weapons stations atop the main turret each fitted with an M358 gauss GPMG and M570 automatic grenade launcher, and a third remote weapons station at the rear of the main turret fitted with an M749 laser cannon; two side mounts on the main turret can each accept a single FIM-262 Meteor missile pod. Defensive systems include point-defense lasers, a void shield generator, and composite armor. M423 Juggernaut Heavy IFV M720 Super Puma Light Utility Vehicle The M720 Super Puma light utility vehicle, a direct descendant of the original M23 Puma, is a workhorse of the SOS Imperial Armed Forces, versatile enough to handle a wide variety of roles such as scouting, low-intensity patrol work, troop transport, and hit-and-run attacks. Constructed out of ultra-light alloys and composites, it can reach extremely high speeds and is remarkably agile on various types of terrain, both of which are necessities when performing reconaissance or harrassment missions. The standard Super Puma is equipped with a turret that can mount a variety of support weapons, such as the M358 gauss GPMG, M597 gauss HMG, M79 gauss cannon, M570 automatic grenade launcher, or M749 laser cannon; the troop carrier variant deletes the turret for a passenger compartment that can comfortably seat up to four soldiers with full kit. M919 Scorpion II Light Tank Aerospace Craft CV-77E/K Super Pelican AV-77E/K Super Stinger CV-220 Albatross AV-220 Shadow MQ-29 Suzumebachi SB-6 Tiger SF-18C/D Nightmare SF-20 Kusanagi SF-22 Yatagarasu V-25 Merlin AV-26 Griffon V-144 Kestrel Space Transports Category:Ground Forces Category:Military Vehicles